


[扉泉]白雨

by ComeHomePerry



Category: buxiangdaquanzimingzi
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeHomePerry/pseuds/ComeHomePerry
Kudos: 18





	[扉泉]白雨

一开始没人能适应他们的新关系。  
几代人的互相厮杀，一朝握手言和不代表立刻能亲如兄弟，至少扉间很确定自己这辈子估计都不会放下对宇智波的戒备，光是想到这群力量都来源于强烈的爱憎的人会给稳定带来多少隐患，扉间就只觉得头疼，更别说除了两位族长的一意孤行外，两族中反对结盟的人不在少数，两族高层坐下来商议时他总是能在宇智波泉奈眼里看到克制不住的嫌恶，他想自己在泉奈眼中也该是如此。  
扉间一进会议室眼睛就下意识地去找宇智波泉奈。泉奈永远是第一个来的，他今天坐在窗边的位置上，正低头整理着一沓材料，深色族服披在肩上，衬得脸色青白，大概是看到了什么为难处，他抿着嘴，脸上的线条绷得很紧，让人觉得这个人像是根本不会笑。扉间确认过这一眼就转开了目光，径自走进去坐在泉奈对面，也自顾自埋头抓紧把自己带来的文件最后熟悉一遍。两个人谁也没跟谁打招呼，像是故意绷着一口气似的都不开口。  
好在尴尬的场面没维持多久，不一会儿人都陆陆续续到场了。扉间和几个相熟的族长一一寒暄过，气氛变得活跃起来，奈良叼着烟凑过来跟他咬耳朵：“哎千手，你看那个宇智波刚刚一直在看你。”  
“什么？”扉间把眼睛从文件里拔出来，抬了一下头，正好撞上宇智波泉奈迅速转开的一点眼角余光，“什么时候？”  
“我进来就发现了，”奈良喷了个烟圈，“时不时就往你这儿瞟一眼，他是不是有什么话想跟你说？”  
“别吧，”扉间笑了两声，一想到宇智波泉奈可能欲言又止他就觉得鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，“你说他想着怎么私下里把我干掉可能性还大点。”  
“也是。”奈良不甚在意地嗯了一声，缩回去开始和秋道侃大山。  
扉间很快就把这个小小的插曲抛在了脑后，这次会议是来商量未来各族族地的规划。其实要按柱间的想法，最好能不以族为单位聚居，而是由村子统一建设，方便各族交流融合，但扉间提出这个想法对于习惯了与族人一起生活战斗的各族来说实在是为时尚早，目前最好的做法依然是按照需要给各族分别划分土地，建设起来也容易些。  
会议从早晨开到晚上，一群人只顾得上喝几口水就继续讨论。各族都有自己的诉求和想法，争得口干舌燥，甚至差点一言不合要动手。宇智波斑从刚开始就满脸百无聊赖，中途被泉奈劝走了，千手柱间稀里糊涂地拉了几次架，扉间叹了口气，决定把大哥也扔出去算了。  
两位神级人物都离开了，带走了让人畏惧的压迫感，会场反而平静了不少，直到散会都没再起什么斗殴事件。出席的人都是各自家族的人精，深谙谈判艺术，扉间留下来整理记录，不出意外地发现基本上是僵持了一天，表面上看起来毫无进展。  
“喂，”扉间正专心翻看各族递上来的草案，冷不丁被这突然的一声吓得手一抖，“千手扉间。”  
“你还没走？”扉间闻声往门边看过去，果然看见宇智波泉奈站在门口，脊背挺得笔直，整个人像是一把插在十丈软红里的凛冽长刀。他想起来奈良那句“他是不是有话跟你说”，后知后觉反应过来今天宇智波泉奈似乎格外咄咄逼人，险些连一贯的风度都保持不住。  
泉奈平板地回答：“有事跟你说。”  
他语气果决，像是做了什么重大的决意，逼得扉间也不得不郑重其事。他厌恶宇智波，但不代表他会把这种情绪带到公事上，扉间说：“这里人多眼杂，要不换个地方。”  
泉奈心不在焉似的嗯了一声。  
扉间走过去，不太熟练地按住泉奈的肩膀，泉奈一个激灵打开他的手，另一只手里握着的长刀都呛的出鞘三寸。  
“带你一程。”泉奈这副猫被踩了尾巴似的反应让扉间差点没笑出声，笑完又觉得没意思，两个互相都不信任的人，私下里和谐相处给谁看呢？他冷下脸公事公办地征求泉奈的意见，“我书房，没意见吧？你们族地我没打印记进不去。”  
泉奈迟疑一下，也就痛快点头：“行，料你不会耍什么花样。”  
扉间一边发动飞雷神一边想宇智波泉奈要一直这么好说话，他可能会调整对宇智波的评价，把负分上升到零分。  
不过等到在书房里泉奈将来龙去脉娓娓道来，扉间还是没控制住砸了桌子。  
“我听懂了，你的意思就是你们宇智波的人在外面又惹上了麻烦是不是？”扉间就是那种越愤怒越看不出来的人，他觉得自己如果姓宇智波这会儿估计已经连写轮眼也气出来了，“你私下找我是想干什么？让我出手帮忙？”  
“这事我们自己会解决，”泉奈也很烦躁，正是各族谈判的紧要关头，一点纰漏都可能被人抓住做文章，这当口自己族人却出了事，还是带着贵族家的姬样私奔这种拿不到台面上的事，他这几天简直是焦头烂额，“我只是要求你出面把这事压下来。”  
“我凭什么？”扉间冷笑，“你说的那位大人确实和我有些交情，他在朝中虽然没什么权势，但在京中也算有几分清名，如今我要为了宇智波去得罪他？你做梦。”  
泉奈被扉间冷言冷语抢白一通，几天来积下来的怒气也再压不住，他重重一按桌子，倾身前探，一双眼睛转瞬转出不祥的花纹：“千手扉间，你别忘了我们两族现在是盟友关系，一衣带水！你以为你那些小忍族有多少人是真心支持联盟？你眼瞎了看不到今天他们为了蝇头小利争得不可开交的那副样子！有朝一日他们也会这样把你们推下陷阱里！”  
“这还不劳你费心，再说论反对结盟，最反对的难道不是宇智波？”扉间咬着牙哼笑两声，早在宇智波泉奈发怒的时候他就已经飞快结印，手心往地上一拍，迅速启动了早早刻在地板下的封印阵。  
泉奈只觉得全身一凉，本来在全身畅通流动的查克拉不受控制地迟滞如泥浆，他又惊又怒，伸手就要拔刀：“你干了什么！”  
“封住你的查克拉，我怕你一会儿拆房子，”扉间漠然说，劈手夺下泉奈攥紧的刀远远地扔到角落，气过头之后他反而可怕地冷静下来，泉奈第一次这样近地注视他盛怒中的眼睛，是一片没有情绪的空白，只有在最深处能隐隐约约看出燃烧着血红的冰块，“我可以替你解决宇智波的麻烦，不过总要让你长点记性。”  
泉奈一开始没明白他想说什么，直到扉间把他按在地板上扯开他腰带时宇智波泉奈平生第一次骂了句粗话，用词之恶毒让他自己都有点吃惊，他以快得看不清的动作从靴筒里抽出藏着的苦无，扉间一侧身，那把本来瞄准他心脏的利器正好钉进他肩关节的骨缝里。  
血流如注。扉间咬着牙干净利落地把泉奈的右臂关节卸了下来。  
泉奈痛得眼前发黑，扉间的血溅在他脸上，血腥味熏人欲呕：“千手扉间！这就是你们千手说的盟友？！”  
“你有没有把我当盟友你自己心里有数，”扉间把泉奈压制在身下，闻言忍不住嗤笑，“厮杀多少年了，你敢说你现在就能放下芥蒂不再和千手敌对？你敢说现在你不是把这场谈判视作战争？”  
“而战败者就是这样，”扉间凑在泉奈耳朵边低声告诉他，语气笃定，泉奈恨他言辞间的傲慢恨得百爪挠心，“要献上战利品和女人。”  
这感觉很奇怪。扉间想。  
整个过程中他像是灵魂出窍，漂浮在半空中，像是咫尺之间发生的这场暴行与他无关。他对于性没有多少经验，更不用说是和男人，按理来说他不该对男人的身体有欲望，但身体与灵魂相悖，在他接触到宇智波泉奈皮肤的那一刻就烧起来，下身坚硬得如同铁块。  
总归这不是一场性爱，只是借着性的名头进行的一场折辱和发泄，所以没有爱抚和安慰，扉间凭借少得可怜的生理知识和本能把两根手指插进闭合的穴口搅动几下。  
泉奈的挣扎就没停过，直到扉间真正进去的一瞬间他蓦地剧烈挣动一下，扉间不得不腾出一只掐在他腰上的手去扼住他的后颈，把他的头重重按在地板上，不耐烦地抽动起来。男人的身体干涩，比起快感更多是疼痛，即使有心理上的支配快感作为补偿也痛得让扉间额头冒汗，但很快血就渗了出来作为代替，扉间得以畅通无阻地陷进去，说不上多舒服，扉间只觉得脑子里一半混沌一半清醒，混沌的一半沉浸在这种前所未有的新奇体验里，湿软的洞穴温热地缠着他的性器，要把他拖进欲壑难填里。  
而清醒的那一半让他恶心得想吐，不知是因为血腥味还是因为这场暴行里所包含的原始的肮脏意味。或者二者兼有。  
泉奈侧脸贴着竹席，随着扉间的动作一下一下蹭着竹席，脸上磨得生痛，长发把他的口鼻都埋住了，他把一绺黑发死死地咬在牙缝间，那股黑而柔的头发噎得他几乎抽不上气。  
他从没经历过这种疼和侮辱，把嘴唇咬烂才没有惨叫出声，后面连接处和脱臼的关节一起痛得他眼睛发花，一阵阵地冒虚汗，直抽倒气，偏偏扉间的手铁铸一样按着他的后颈让他喘不上气来。泉奈想自己也许该庆幸扉间总算没忘了克制力道不直接把他的颈椎捏断，这个念头随即被在他脏器之间搅来搅去的性器所打消了，让人窒息的疼痛逼得泉奈再次挣扎起来。  
扉间用手插进泉奈的长长黑发里，攥了满把柔滑浓密的发丝，拎着他仰起头来。冷汗浸透了宇智波泉奈一张脸，浓黑眼睫盖住两颗水晶清透的眼睛，血顺着下巴流下来，不知道是被咬破的还是从喉咙呕出来的。  
两个人默默对视了一会儿。  
“你有病。”宇智波泉奈说，声音哑得不成样子，头发黏了一额头，狼狈不堪，扉间几乎要觉得他有点可怜了，他情不自禁想伸手替泉奈擦一把被汗水蛰得鲜红的眼角，却被泉奈眼中愤恨慑人的凶光刺了一下。  
这就对了。扉间想，仇敌眼中屈辱的不甘让他畅快地想要笑出声，宇智波泉奈就该是这样，不要任何人的怜悯，他是最典型的那一类宇智波的疯子，在心里饲养着吞噬仇恨的凶毒妖鬼，释放时的姿态美丽如群蛇。  
这样的美丽如此让人着迷，以至于扉间甚至不能确定自己有没有高潮，大概是有，因为一切结束后他撤出宇智波泉奈单薄苍白的身体，血混着白色的体液一起涌出来。泉奈不出声地在竹席上喘息，尚且能动的那只手指甲缝里全是瘆人的血红，手下的竹席被他抠烂了一片。  
等泉奈终于能攒够力气撑着地慢慢跪坐起来，全身上下无处不是的痛楚逼得他脸上胀红，腰背酸软。  
千手扉间已经整理好了衣着，坐在一边冷漠地看着宇智波泉奈迟缓的动作。他们在之前的性事里都甚至没有脱去上衣，稍微整理一下就仍是衣冠楚楚，除了染红竹席的血和泉奈下唇深深的牙印之外甚至看不出刚刚这里发生过什么。  
“你过来，”扉间冷着脸说，见泉奈不为所动，索性直接扯住他脱臼的那条右臂往自己这边一拖，“叫你过来。”  
泉奈又爆了句粗口。  
“不错，还有力气骂人。”扉间点点头，没等泉奈再做挣扎，喀啦一下帮他把手臂接了回去，掌心运起绿色的掌仙术按在泉奈的脸上。  
“用不着你惺惺作态。”被自己咬烂的嘴唇不再生痛，但身后难以言喻的地方依然传来撕裂的痛感，泉奈想也知道扉间不可能再有耐心给他治疗。  
“只是让你别被外人看出来，我以为你还要脸。”扉间漠不关心地说。  
“你有病。”泉奈再次说。  
“你刚刚说过了，”扉间不为所动，等到泉奈脸上的痕迹都消失就移开了手，“你可以走了。”  
“你最好从现在起就开始祈祷，别让你落到我手里，”泉奈一刻也不想再在这个地方待下去，他扶着桌子站起来，踉跄地走出去，这一句话由其他人说来就只是虚张声势的威胁，但他们两个都知道，宇智波泉奈说出这句话的时候不能更认真，他发誓要以仇人的血来洗清屈辱，“只要有机会我就绝对会杀了你。”  
“随时奉陪。”千手扉间在他背后冷笑一声。


End file.
